A Visit From Azerath
by Aleia
Summary: Raven's sisters visit from Azerath! Its better than it sounds...I hope. This is my first fic ever! UPDATED AT LAST. I suck at summaries, so read and review!
1. The Seven

Disclaimer :: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!! If I did, everyone would be watching it 24/7.   
  
Note :: This is my first fic...like I said. Don't be mean!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Titans were hanging out in public. Not that it was a bad thing, but come on--if you saw a half-robot, a green dude, a guy with a mask, a girl who doesn't know what a "flick" is, and a girl who's...who's....whatever, you can't really say "Just normal." So anyway, Beast Boy was playing in the arcade with Cyborg (what else is new?), Robin was trying to explain to Starfire what a "chicken McNugget" was, and Raven was meditating. Anyone who came near her backed off, because no one messes with someone who is meditating, wearing a chakra, and chanting "Azerath Metrion Zinthos" over and over. While the Titans enjoyed themselves, they truthfully had no idea about what was waiting for them when they went back home.  
  
Robin flicked on the lights, and the Titans nearly passed out at what they saw. The tower was normal, except there was a lineup of seven girls meditating, from tallest to smallest. They all resembled Raven in a way the Titans couldn't quite understand. The tallest one cracked open an eye, and gracefully slid out of her pose and onto the floor. The rest of the girls did the same. The tall girl walked over and looked Raven up and down. "Caw, Metri, you haven't changed at all!" (Caw is "Azerathian" for "Gosh!" or "God!") Raven's eyebrows knitted together. "Moiriah?" Moiriah hugged Raven. "Jib, ba ria! Shaka!" (Yes, it's me! Silly!") Raven didn't seem so joyful. "Fagbren ib tava li?" What are you doing here? The two girls conversed in Azerathian, and the others introduced themselves. "Yen! I mean, hi. My name's Reckelle. I'm Rae's sister. My real name is Miyan, like Rae's real name is Metrion. But that doesn't matter. I'm Raven's twin sister, except everyone can tell us apart, because she got a potentially fatal illness when she was sick, and Azerathian illnesses are different. Some of your hair falls out but only to a certain length, although it will never grow back. That doesn't matter either. How do you get along with Raven?" She talked so fast, the Titan's could barely follow what she was saying. The girl after Reckelle started to talk. "I'm Marlinava. Who're you?" She talked much slower, and much less. Slowly, they learned who was who. Moiriah was 170 years old, meaning she was 17. Reckelle and Raven were both 140, meaning they were 14. Marlinava was 120, Myng was 100, Meggig was 60, Mathraia was 50, and small Minet was only 30. They noticed that all the names started with M. Moiriah, Miyan, Metrion, Malrinava, Myng, Meggig, Mathraia, and Minet. After everything was sorted out, the most surprising thing happened. Raven pointed at them, then the door and simply said "Aee." Meaning, "out." That was weird you could just tell by looking at them that they never tried to do anything to Raven like Blackfire did to Star, and Star wasn't half as resentful as Raven seemed. Anyway, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg looked at Raven like she was crazy. "What?" Raven switched back to English. "Dude, you can't just kick them out!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "That's what you think." Raven responded. "But Raven, they want to see you. Why don't you want them here?" Robin was totally taking Raven's sisters' side. "Raven, these are you dear sisters. They are your friends. They must stay." Star could be so annoying. "Yeah Raven. Why don't you like them?" Raven swung around and gave them menacing looks.  
  
"Fine! You'll stay in my room. And dont' touch anything!" Meggig, Mathraia, and Minet hugged Raven. "Yay! Sister is letting us stay with her!" Raven followed them into the room. I just hope that they really did want to see me...were Raven's last thoughts before she faked a smile and started to set up the bed.  
  
Sorry if that was a cliffhanger! And it is so short...I do apologize. 


	2. Some Things Become Clear

Disclaimer :: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. My PC didn't have the correct format xD  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sisters went to bed, all except for Reckelle and Raven. They stayed up, talking. The Titans were used to Raven's quiet murmurs to herself during the night, so they didn't care about the hushed tones of her and her sister.  
  
"So, why are you here? No one ever told me the truth." Reckelle looked at her twin strangely. "What truth? We wanted to see you." Raven, mind reader that she was, read Reckelle's mind easily. Reckelle realized this, but it was too late to scramble her thoughts. "There's something else. I know it." Reckelle shrugged. "Well, a man approached us in our dreams and told us to come for you." Raven frowned. "FOR me?" "Not really...more like to see you. For you. You needed us." Raven shook her head. "I don't NEED you. And you're not telling me the whole story." Reckelle made a face. "You don't want to know it." Raven sighed. "Yes, I do. I want to know everything." So, Reckelle reluctantly told Raven the story.  
  
"We were approached by a man in our dreams. He had wavy long white hair. He told us that Metrion Zinthos needed us. We decided to believe him. After all, Raven is only your shield. You are truly Metrion Zinthos, the Warrior Princess of Azerath. And so he said you needed us."  
  
Raven snorted. "Metrion Zinthos is undefeatable. I am Metrion Zinthos. What do I need help for?" Reckelle ignored her and continued with the story.  
  
"He arranged for us to be transported. By a girl. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. Your friend, Starfire--"  
  
"She's not my friend."  
  
"Whatever. She showed me a...ah, what do you call them? Oh yes. A picture of your old friend Terra--"  
  
"Terra wasn't my friend."  
  
"Whatever. Anyhow, that Terra looked a lot like the girl who transported us. In a Tamaranian Starship. She used a...a...a skeleton key thingy--to open it. Anyway, she seemed to know what she was doing--"  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"WHATEVER. But we reached Earth. The strange part was that Terra...well, wasn't really identical to the picture Starfire has. She...erm...had a tail." Raven laughed at this. "Beast Boy would have died if he knew that."  
  
"Raven, will you shut up? Anyway, she also had a Dark Fairy Apprentice...well, symbol. And I don't know--" Once again, Raven cut her off. "I didn't trust Terra. However, I doubt she was a Dark Fairy Apprentice." Reckelle sighed. "DFAs have shields too, you know." Raven rolled her eyes. "And yet, if she was evil, why would she join up with us?" Reckelle sighed again. "Hello? She was working for Slade?" Raven knew when she was beaten. "Okay. But in case you haven't noticed, no Dark Fairy has ever had an apprentice named Terra." And then she saw the word flash through her mind. "Teqqa."  
---------------------------------  
  
Yep, it was short and not very good. But hey, I'm really tired right now. At least I got to update xD ----------------------------------  
  
Reviews/Responses  
  
dania1313--I'm glad you liked it! I made another chapter...at last!  
the-sarcastic-raven--nice to hear from you. Glad you thought it was funny!  
MoonFireFire--Thanks!  
Nubia--Thanks again!  
Wind Phoenix--Thanks for telling me that. I tried to make it easier to read, hope it is. 


End file.
